


Centaurs don't have cell phones

by marshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico enters stage right during the Order of the Pheonix, Order of the Pheonix, Self-Indulgent, my first work here so tell me if any tags are needed, no beta we die like NBs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshi/pseuds/marshi
Summary: Dumbledore asked the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest for help. They asked Chiron. Chiron asked Nico. He's a few years late, but so is the rest of his entire life. What's a detour for some guy who won't die on time?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. He's not joking.

"Please tell me you're joking," Nico says.

  
Chiron sighs and scrubs a hand through his beard. "Nico, it's been a year since the last prophecy - and while this may not be a prophecy, it is certainly a quest worthy of taking."

"You're telling me one of your centaur friends called you years ago to ask for help killing some guy, and you're just now getting around to it?"

"Yes." Chiron shifts and says, "he might have done something - odd - to stay alive."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

"What?" Will cries. "You can't leave! You're- I'm- but-"

"Sure I can," Nico says, piling clothes into his bag. "I'll be back in a year, probably."

"Probably?!"

"Will, it's not like I can help it," Nico says, slinging his bag over one shoulder. "Some wizards need my help - needed my help about four years ago, actually, but you know - and I'm one of the most powerful demigods here. You know Jason and Percy left for the Roman camp months ago."

"I'm still not happy about it," Will says, but plants a kiss on Nico's cheek anyway. Alone in his cabin, Nico doesn't blush and gives Will one as well.  
"IM me?" Will requests.

Nico hums diplomatically, attaching his Stygian iron sword to his belt.

"You're never going to IM me are you," Will says flatly.

"Maybe," Nico says, and leaves his cabin.  
  
"Here!" Will says loudly, pushing a thin, rectangular box into his hands. Nico squints at it before raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's a phone - Cabin Nine were talking about calling it a dPhone, for demigod- anyway, now I can call you any time."

Nico says nothing about his inability to work phones and simply pockets the thing, offering Will a "thanks". He glows and heads off to his Cabin's activity.

* * *

"The note came along with a portkey."

"What's a portkey."

"It's a magical transportation device which can be set to react at a specific time or with a specific word," Chiron says, handing over a piece of paper with the word "Hogwarts" on it. Nico squints at it before raising an eyebrow at Chiron.

"That's the word."

"Okay, but does it need to be in a specific accent? I'm Italian, so-"

"It should work... magic is more about intent than anything, you should really just focus on the paper getting you there."

"Hogwarts."

* * *

Travelling by portkey is terrible, Nico decides. He feels a yank behind his navel and is in the air, travelling fast enough to contend with shadow travel but no control over anything, and his feet aren't on anything. Once he lands Nico moves as lightning strikes where he was.

"Holy Hades!" He rips the paper in anger. "I'm never travelling by portkey again."

"Who are you?" An old man asks, looking over his stupidly small half moon glasses at Nico.

"Oh. I'm the reinforcements you sent for. From Chiron."

"Chiron?" He leans back, looking puzzled.

"I believe it was sometime around four years ago. Possibly you asked a centaur for help?"

"Ah." The man's face clears. "You're a little late, aren't you?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, we were in the middle of a war at the time. If you don't need me, I'll be on my way."

"No, the request for help still stands." He doesn't lose his twinkle. Nico decides he hates that condescending twinkle.

"Right. So..."

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Albus. Or Wulfric, if you are feeling adventurous," the man chuckles.

"I'm Nico. Di Angelo." Nico adds after a moment.

"Well, Nico, I take it I should inform you of our situation so far?"

"And everything else would be helpful, yes."

* * *

  
Nico shuffles as the first year students all stare up at him curiously, cursing Albus in his mind. He'd apparently appeared on September first, when school was about to start, which meant getting ready to go to a completely legitimate wizarding school within about six hours.

Nico had been forcefully portkeyed to Diagon Alley (since apparation didn't work on school grounds, whatever the heck that was) and rushed around to get his school stuff before settling in. Getting his robes, book, and other miscellanea had taken maybe an hour. His wand had taken longer.

"Hold out your wand arm if you will," Ollivander (Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC) tells Nico.

Nico goes for his mist hidden sword (it'd almost given a shop assistant in Madame Malkins' a heart attack when she'd felt it but not seen it) before holding out the same arm.

A tape measure starts to do its own thing, stretching out across his arms and shoulders with a sentience of its own.

Ollivander returns with a number of boxes piled in his arms and nods toward the measuring tape. It collapses on the floor.

He opens one of the boxes and says, "Willow and unicorn tail hair, quite a nice unicorn, almost offered me the hair - try it, try it."

Nico takes the wand and holds it awkwardly.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander says.

Nico lifts the wand and it practically explodes - a half inch is gone, showing the bright unicorn hair. He gapes and almost throws it onto Ollivander's desk.

"Not at all the right wand," the man says, going back to his boxes and putting half of them on the broken, spindly chair behind his desk. "Try this one - ash and dragon heartstring-"

Nico breaks a window.

* * *

When they finally find Nico's perfect match, it's been two hours, half the wands had turned invisible at one point and the chair behind Ollivander's desk is still stubbornly floating about a foot above the floor.

Ollivander had handed Nico another wand, still babbling information that Nico's ADHD had tuned out after the fifth wand. He'd waved the wand, his eyes straying back to the poor unfortunate wand his first attempt had exploded.

A stream of shadow had left the wand and fixed it back into prime condition.

Nico jumped at this new development, and then noticed how his wand seemed slightly colder than the others he'd held.

If Nico had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Ollivander had told him the wand was made of fir and a thestral tail hair.

"This is very unusual," the wandmaker says, boxing up Nico's wand for him. He says nothing and simply gives Ollivander a look.

"Thestrals are notorious for being hard to please - that wand was made by my father on request of a customer. However, once made, the wand did not respond to them and so they abandoned it. Not to mention their connection with death. Fir wands... my grandfather called them the "survivor's wand", because he sold three of them to people who had passed through mortal peril unscathed."

Nico smirks at this information. Ollivander, who had become desensitised to danger in the midst of his homely shop, feels suddenly frightened at the aura of power coming from the boy.

"That sounds about right," he says before looking like an ordinary boy once again. "How much do I owe you?"

"Seven galleons," Ollivander says, and is glad to see the nameless boy go.

* * *

Nico cringes inwardly as a witch opened the door to the Great Hall and raises an eyebrow at him. However, having been informed of the, ahem, transfer student, she says nothing untoward, merely giving a sweeping turn with her robes to beckon the first years (and Nico) to join the others in the Great Hall.

Nico admires the scenery around him as the witch in green reads out names and sorts students, whatever that means. When his name is called, Nico sits on the stool and is heartily surprised by the hat talking in his mind.

_What do we have here_ , the hat says. _A demigod?_

_Yes_ , Nico says, _and will you please sort me now?_

The hat takes a moment, _umm_ -ing and _ah_ -ing, before it tells him he would do well in the house of the brave, and shouts, " _Gryffindor_!"

Nico asks what house that is, and the hat says, _the red one._

So Nico goes to the red table, wandering down the length of it as the Sorting continues, and picks a seat about five sevenths down the table, empty, next to a boy with untameable dark hair and glasses.

The other people around him look nervous about his seat choice. At least, most of them do. The dark haired one, a red head and a brunette look suspicious of him, and, okay. Maybe Nico doesn't exactly look friendly, but can they at least not look like he's about to murder them all with his sword? They don't even know he has it.

Albus stands to make a speech once everyone is sorted, and Nico amuses himself by seeing how many silver utensils he can sense. When Albus' drone is cut off by a high, irritating voice, Nico is forced to pay attention. It's just that annoying.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see your bright happy faces all smiling up at me," she says, somehow keeping a smile on her face. Doesn't her face ever hurt from that smile, Nico wonders, and is snapped back to attention by a shrill voice dressed in pink. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."  
A few places up from Nico, a pair of redheads snort and say, "That's unlikely." Nico has to agree. Mr D was better at connecting with his charges than this.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she nods toward Albus and his spark dulls for a millisecond before coming back in full force. Nico has to resist the urge to laugh.

"Progress for the sake of progress," the toad continues, "must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

A few students clap softly, mostly from the yellow table, as the pink menace sits down.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that was really most illuminating," Albus says, taking the spotlight again.

"Illuminating?" The redhead (closest to Nico) asks, his brow heavy. "What a load of waffle!"

Nico briefly reminds himself that this a different country which has different slang and not to laugh no matter how funny it sounds whenever they say waffle.

* * *

"This guy is weird," Harry mumbles to his friends as he reaches over to grab a chicken leg.

"Want me to make him shove off?" Ron offers.

"Don't be ridiculous, you two, the Professors are right there," Hermione says. "Besides, we have no proof."

"Who needs proof," Ron says, but settles down anyway.

"Ask him where he's from, Harry," Hermione says, poking her friend.

"Where are you from?" Harry asks the boy after a moment. He raises his dark eyes and Harry hopes against hope that he's not about to be recognised as the Boy Who Lived.

"Hm?" He makes a noise of question, dragging his eyes away from his plateful of roast potatoes.

Harry repeats his question and watches, startled, as the boy's face closes off. "I'm Italian," he answers.

"What's your name?" Ron asks after being kicked by Hermione.

"Nico di Angelo," he says.

"Is that a famous wizarding family?" Hermione leans forward to ask.

"I wouldn't know," Nico answers with smooth indifference. "I had no idea I was a wizard until today."

"Are you, erm, excited to be a Gryffindor?" Harry asks another question, and reassuringly gets a human emotion.

Nico lifts an eyebrow. "Gryffindor?"

"House of the Brave," Hermione breaks pattern, eager for any opportunity to teach others. "Hufflepuff is the House of the Loyal, Ravenclaw is the House of the Intelligent, and Slytherin is the House of the Ambitious."

Nico looks down at the patch on his robes. It had been a simple Hogwarts crest, but had turned into a Gryffindor emblem after he was sorted.

"Thanks," he says, and turns back to his potatoes, ignoring all further questioning.


	2. There sure are a lotta ghosts here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, seeing an email notification: oh! it says someone left kudos!   
> me: that. that's 2 dozen people.   
> *points into a dark auditorium* so this one's for you guys and that one bookmark! hope you're enjoying it  
> (also if u got a notif about me changing the formatting on chap 1 im sorry)

Nico falls asleep out of exhaustion and wakes up before dawn. Grumbling to himself about demigod nightmares, he dresses, pulls in his shoes and makes his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After waiting for all of two minutes for the food to arrive, Nico makes the decision to explore the castle. Because if what Chiron said is right, these guys are in for a hell of a fight sometime in the next few years.

Nico wanders through the castle until dawn, ignoring the portraits who try to talk to him, and occasionally getting tripped up by a trick stair or a moving staircase. Seriously, why do they move?

Just after dawn, he turns a corner and sees what looks like a ghost using some kind of glue to stick a door shut.

"Hello?" Nico says drily.

The ghost spins around with a wicked grin. "What do we have here? Student out of bed, students shouldn't be out of bed."

"I wasn't aware. I was told of the curfew, but a limit on when you should be out of bed? Seems a little silly to me." Nico watches as the ghost grinned and flew closer before its expression drops and it starts to practically grovel at his feet. Unsurprised, Nico sighs before saying, "get up."

The ghost floats with the imitation of standing on two legs, still facing the floor. "Peeves didn't mean to offend you, no he didn't. Please take pity on Peeves. Don't send him to the Underworld."

Nico pinches the bridge of his nose before saying, "Alright. I'll allow you to stay on this mortal plane if you point me in the way of the Great Hall, and then leave me alone."  
Peeves nods submissively before leading Nico to the Great Hall. Once his destination is in sight, Peeves vanishes through the floor. Nico sighs in irritation before pushing open the door.

A few Hufflepuffs are sitting at their table, chatting and studying in equal measure, but Nico doesn't join them. Instead he sits about five sevenths down the length of the table and immediately platefuls of breakfast food appear around him. Nico rolls his eyes and picks up some toast, ignoring everything else.

* * *

Nico spent the first few lessons catching up on just about everything that the other students were doing. Albus said he'd be called into the headmaster's office at the end of each week, to make sure he was on the right track, and that he wouldn't be called on in class. Nose deep in The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection with a pair of glasses charmed to be invisible, weightless, and dyslexia-preventing glasses in that they would translate everything to Greek, Nico doesn't even notice the commotion in his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"You have been told," Umbridge says with false sweetness, stalking through the aisle between desks. "That a certain dark lord is back. This. Is. A. Lie."

Seeing everyone else doing it, Nico raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Who's the dark lord?"

Umbridge splutters as the other students stare at him or give nervous laughter.

"You-Know-Who!" Umbridge says finally, her hands in fists.

"No, I don't. Who?" Nico says, his hand still in the air.

She she gives him an incredulous stare, and Hermione leans over to tell him and says, "it's in The Greatest Dark Wizards Of The Twentieth Century and Rise And Fall of The Dark Arts."

Nico nods slowly, taking out his reading list and scribbling those two in at the bottom. A little extra research never hurt anyone, especially when you can actually read the material.

* * *

"I can't keep skipping over the boy, Albus... It's not my modus operandi..." Flitwick gives a sharp look to the headmaster. "Are you listening Albus?"

"Of course," the old wizard says leisurely, not looking up from his book. "I'm simply brushing up on my Greek myths, muggles are so fascinating, you know..."

Vaguely appeased, Flitwick starts his speech again.

* * *

  
"Mr di Angelo?" Flitwick says, looking at Nico. Nico looks stolidly back. "If we could see you demonstrate the charm we're practicing, the Silencing Charm..."

"Of course," Nico says, picking up his wand from his desk.

Nico focuses on the poor student who has had to be on the business end of the strange exchange student's wand, ignoring their fear and performing the charm. When the student peeks out from behind their hands and sees no ill effects, they try speaking. Nothing happens.

"Well done, one point to Gryffindor," Flitwick says, visibly relieved as he removes the silencing charm.

Nico returns to his book.

* * *

"That boy is a menace," Snape growls in the teacher's common room.

"The boy isn't that bad, Severus," Sprout frowns disapprovingly at him. "You know he's had no magical teaching before."

"Yes, he's catching up very quickly," Flitwick says, looking up from marking his second years' essays. "He managed to perform a Silencing Charm on another student today with no ill effects. He's really trying, you know."

"We should all thank him," McGonnagal says sharply. "He's not from where we are, and has different priorities than we do. It's only out of the kindness of his heart that he's helping us win this war at all."

* * *

"I don't trust him," Ron says, looking at Nico curled up with a book, flipping through it.

"Honestly, he's not that bad Ron," Hermione says, shaking her head. "He's just a bit more of a reader than you two are, and you're saying you don't trust him?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry says. "He seems a little... off, you know?"

"Is this about You-Know-Who?" She says, leaning closer for secrecy.

Harry shakes his head, leaning back. "He seems like an alright guy, just a bit quiet. The teachers have even started calling on him for answers now, but Snape doesn't talk to him at all, which is unusual for him, but it doesn't look like he's up to something."

"Whatever you two say, I'm still not trusting him until he gives us a reason to." Ron watches as Nico makes a vaguely disgusted face and snaps his book shut, stalking out of the common room.

* * *

Nico glares viciously at the book before returning it to the library. You-Know-Who is just a euphemism for Voldemort? Voldemort wasn't even the guy's real name! Lucky for him it wasn't, otherwise Nico would've cursed him to at least Asphodel for wondering about who he was for weeks before finding out he already knew about him from Chiron.

A guy who escapes death is what Nico was here for in the first place.

* * *

"Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death," Snape says, glaring at his students the way one might glare at a stray dog doing its business on their lawn. "Get out your cauldrons."

Since Nico had been catching up, he'd been brewing a couple of potions from each year since the term started. Now that he was finally on the same page as everyone else, Nico had chosen to sit next to Hermione Granger, as she reminded him of Annabeth and that, at least, was familiar.

"You're brewing the same potion, Nico?" Hermione asks, setting up her stuff. "Are you done reviewing what courses are different across the schools? I'd like to hear the differences - I like to know new things, you see."

Definitely Annabeth. She couldn't turn down knowledge either. "I was actually reviewing some stuff since I didn't go to any magic school last year." Or the years before.  
Hermione nods sadly and focuses on her potion.

Ten minutes later Nico's hands shoot out and grab a handful of beetle eyes from mid air. Hermione shoots him a surprised look as Nico calmly sets them down off to the side and returns to his potion.

"Your friend doesn't like me very much," he says.

"Ron's just suspicious," Hermione shoots the redhead a scowl. "I told him to lay off, but he's still wary of you. We've had bad experiences with newcomers."

Nico nods thoughtfully, stirring his potion.

In their next class, Nico sits next to Hermione.

* * *

Since he'd started sitting next to Hermione, Nico had been the subject of many attacks from redheads. It seemed Ron had gotten his family in on it. While it didn't bother Nico in the slightest, since it kept him on his toes, Ron seemed to be getting increasingly desperate.

When Nico avoided all traps in the dorm nonchalantly while getting ready one morning, Ron started to yell.

"How are you doing that! I employed Fred and George to set up those traps, and that wasn't cheap! What are you, a divination prodigy?" Ron bellows in his anger.

Nico, used to facing down beefy Ares campers holding actual deadly weapons instead of a redhead without his wand and only in pyjamas, looks him dead in the eye. "I've had practice."

When Nico leaves the room, with Ron shouting behind him, he feels the happiest he has all term.


	3. Oh my god,,, his mans,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that if you upload multiple draft chapters at once ao3 will push the ones you already did down so that your third is now your fifth? who knew

"Nico?" Hermione says, her eyes on the skeletal cat following Nico around. "Is that... your cat?"

"No," Nico says, pushing the cat away with one foot. It dodges and sticks itself to his ankle. "It's dead."

"I see that," Hermione says. "Any reason why?"

Nico opens his mouth, glances at the cat, and closes it before shaking his head and settling down to catch up on his essays. Flitwick had taught him a charm to turn written text into different languages, so all Nico has to do is write it in Greek before using the charm to turn it into English.

Nico finishes two essays that Saturday before starting on the next one for potions, The Healing Power of Unicorns, when a skeletal owl swoops through the window.

* * *

"I'm worried about Nico," Hermione says softly, watching the boy chew some toast while attempting to write an essay with one hand.

"Why?" Ron snorts, but stops at Hermione's glare.

"He does look kind of tired," Harry offers, squinting to see the bags under Nico's eyes. "Maybe he just can't sleep?"

"Wouldn't you know? You're in his dorm," Hermione says, but drops the topic as Ron says something about Quidditch.

* * *

"We really must do something about that skeleton cat that Mr di Angelo is dragging around," Sprout huffs, sitting down heavily. "It's scaring all of my first years, and some of my second, too."

"I have asked him about it," McGonnagal says. "He says that it "isn't his fault", and it's "a stubborn cat". He had mistakenly summoned it one day due to his... well, it didn't go away."

"Oh Merlin, that's good," Sprout laughs. "Do you think I could tell my firsties that he wanted a friend?"

"Apparently he has an owl, too. A few of my Gryffindors have reported to me about it. I told them it was part of Fred and George's new prank."

Sprout only laughs harder.

* * *

"Will?" Nico says dumbly, staring at the Iris Message behind a stack of books. He is in the library. Will is IM-ing him while Nico is in the library.

"Nico!" Will almost yells. "I've been trying to get through to you for weeks, I don't even know how to send a letter to you, the Stolls say their father just leaves that letter, and my Iris Messages aren't getting through! Where are you?"

Will looks angry, but his eyes look... worried. Puzzled by this, Nico has to take a second before he says, "I'm at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Really Nico? Wizard school? At least try and make it believable," Will scoffs.

Without saying a word other than the spell, Nico lifts his wand and shoots out a stream of sparks, followed by water, and finally he holds up his button he'd ripped off a shirt before turning it into a beetle.

He needed to practice transfiguration. Some things just stuck through with Nico; the beetle was still translucent when it should've been red with black spots.

"Holy Hades," Will says weakly. "You're actually practicing magic."

"I know," Nico agrees. "Why were you calling again?"

"I can't figure out how to send a letter to you - now that I know you're in magic school, it makes some sense. Not a lot, though! Why didn't you send me a letter or an IM?"

"I don't have any drachmas."

"Nico, your dad is the god of riches."

"I still don't have any drachmas."

Nico senses someone coming closer before waving a goodbye and cutting the connection.

In Camp Halfblood, Will almost tears his hair out in frustration. "I can't believe I'm dating that asshole!"

* * *

A week later, Nico was just fine, practicing his transfiguration under the eyes of McGonnagal, when he blacked out.

When he wakes up, Nico is fully awake in a second. Knowing this isn't right, he instantly scrambles for a weapon. His sword, a dagger, his wand, anything.

His hands only meet fabric and Nico looks at himself long enough to see he doesn't actually have anything to defend himself. He'd started sleeping with his wand tucked into his sleeve, and the surprise of his wand not being there is enough to snap him out of his panic.

"Where is this?" Nico asks, looking around.

"This is the hospital wing, boy," Madame Pomfrey says, bustling closer with her arms full of potions. "You are on bedrest. You're magically exhausted, physically exhausted, and undernourished." She tuts at Nico as he tries sitting up.

"I'm fine."

"You are most certainly not. Stay in that bed, or I'll stick you to it. I've called a healer from your... camp, and they should be here in a day or so."

"Which healer," Nico asks, almost frantic.

"A William, I believe."

"Oh gods," Nico says. "I'm dead."

"Not yet you're not," Madame Pomfrey says, and proceeds to force potions down his throat.

* * *

"Nico, you're awake!" Hermione says, placing a stack of books on his bedside table. Ron and Harry hang back a few metres.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were in a coma for a few days," Harry says.

Nico frowns but only asks, "what're these?"

"I had Harry pick up your textbooks for your classes, don't want to fall behind, you've only just transferred here. I picked up the homework from the teachers, too. Except for Defense, I don't think it would be, helpful, to have to do Defense on top of everything else."

"You just think the classes are useless," Nico says.

"Too right," Ron mutters behind Hermione.

"Well if they are useless why don't you study it on your own? You could teach each other. I heard that Harry's good at that sort of thing."

Hermione has a thoughtful face on, and she wanders out of the room to do research. Ron points two fingers at his eyes, and then his index finger at Nico. "I'm keeping an eye on you."

Nico rolls his eyes.

Ten minutes later, the skeleton cat wanders in and curls up on Nico's lap stubbornly.

* * *

"He's in that bed," Madame Pomfrey says, indicating to the bed not filled by a student suffering from a round of Dragon Pox.

"Nico," Will says, hands on his hips and planted firmly at the side of the bed.

Nico looks up from his essay writing. His expression doesn't change. "Solace."

"What do you think you were doing?" Will asks, unpacking his supplies and giving him a piece of ambrosia. "Eat that."

"I was thinking, _wow, Voldemort is pretty powerful and kind of immortal_ ," Nico says with a mouthful of godly food.

Will hangs his head and sighs. "You know the fate of the wizarding world does not rest on your shoulders alone. You could, in fact, just fight with your sword."

Nico shrugs, unrepentant.

Will takes his hand, purses his lips, and gives Nico a canteen of nectar. "Two sips," he warns. Once taken, Nico feels almost overly warm.

"He's going to live," Will tells Madame Pomfrey. "I'm going to be joining your school, to keep an eye on him-"

Nico chokes.

"And to help in the war you're clearly going to have," Will finishes.

Madame Pomfrey inspects Will like she's expecting him to suddenly retract his offer. "We'll have to check with Dumbledore," she announces.

Will sends Nico a smug look with a glint in his eye. Nico knows that Will will do everything possible to stick with Nico. He knows that Will is going to take part in this war even if it kills him, just because Nico will be there too.

Nico realises why he fell for this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at a PJ/HP crossover. My first work uploaded to AO3, so bear with me as I try this out. Thank


End file.
